Amazon in the pridelands
by nathanstorm14
Summary: a 14 year old boy called Nathan won a prize to take a trip to South Africa then went to the pridelands and I met hyenas then met lions and the story with get pretty upset and loving shipping
1. in the outlands

one day there was a 14 year old boy called Nathan, he won a ticket to South Africa for 2 months so he pack his stuff and went to the airport

Mom: please be safe

Nathan: mom we went over this I'm going to be fine

Mom: ok *hugged me*

Nathan: see ya

so i got on the plane and it was going to be flying soon, while people were going they're packs in the plane, and 10 minutes later we toke off to the air when i looked at tue window i was surprised at the sky and it was cool

when we landed i went to a animal safari help shelter, it was a place that people helps animals get better, so i went to the employees

employee #1: so you the person won the tickets did you

Nathan: yes sir

employee #2: well follow me to you tent

Nathan: yes ma'am

so i followed her to my tent it reminds me of my bedroom at my house, so i put my casea down and starts to rest for the morning

the next day

we had breakfast before we and it was delicious, so we went to help the animals that needs help then we drive around the place so we stopped and toke a drink then i was walking around and saw the pridelands it was beautiful, but i wasn't paying attention so i toke a step backwards and fell into the outlands

Nathan: ow gahyeng, d'ai, d'urgh, aghk *rolling o down on the side of the cliff* AHHHHH- *crashed in the ground* f*king hell, i least i didn't broke anything

then shenzi, banzai, and ed discovered me and came up to me because there hungry and want to eat me, so i ready myself to defend against the hyenas

banzai: lets have lunch *tried to pounce me but i punch him away* ahhhh- *crashed*

so the hyena started to attack me but i managed to handle them myself, so the employees told me to stay here while they get help, then the hyenas couldn't handled my fighting skill, so banzai and ed ran away then shenzi starts to run, but then she paused, turned around and stared at me. She calmly walks up to me then when we fight against each other, she was impressed with my skills

Nathan: *looks at her and tried to fight her* stay back, don't make me kick you ass again

shenzi: no i not going to here

Nathan: *calming down* then why were you-

shenzi: hungry

Nathan: figured

shenzi: what are you doing here human

Nathan: the names Nathan, and im here because i here help veterinarians make animals healthy and okay

shenzi: what's a veterinarian

Nathan: animal doctor, so whats your name

shenzi: it's shenzi

Nathan: cool name

she blushed of what i said then the sun was setting

Nathan: thats nice, oh that reminds me *press a capsule and boom a house* i love that

shenzi: what is that

Nathan: oh it a house or you animals say home, come on

shenzi: okay

we both walked in the house then i needed to do something

Nathan: hey can you turn around for a minute

shenzi: ok *turns around*

i was taking my clothes off but she looked at little bit then she was blushing hard but i didn't know she looked at me, so went to the bathroom, locked the door behind me, and have a shower but shenzi was talking to me behind the door

shenzi: hey what are you doing

Nathan: taking a shower, so don't disturb me

shenzi: is a shower a something you clean your with

Nathan: yes, it filled with water you use it to clean and bath yourself oh and your next, because I've been smalling a gross small when we walked in the house

shenzi: okay

later

Nathan: ok your turn *scrubbing her torso, head, paws, stomach, ears, and neck*

after 30 minutes of cleaning her

Nathan: done

shenzi: *looked in the mirror* wow i look so beautiful

Nathan: and sexy

she turned to me of what I have said

shenzi: you- you really think so

Nathan: yeah i mean when we talk outside your were the most beautiful woman i met

shenzi: *blushes* thank you

my phone was ringing because the employees were trying to find me

Nathan: hello

employee #1: oh thank God, where are you

Nathan: so i found a capsule and it opened a house and besides i made myself an animal friend *looks at shenzi and she smiled*

employee #1: ok so does that mean-

Nathan: yes I'm staying with the animal until further notice

employee #1: ok

we both hang up on the phone

Nathan: want to watch a movie

shenzi: sure

Nathan: ok horror or romance

shenzi: horror

Nathan: nice

i put in a horror movie about a animal hybrid of an shark and an octopus called sharktopus so we watch and after watching the movie i shuted it down and about to go to sleep, i went to my bed and get ready to sleep but shenzi was blushing hard again because i was in my underwear

Nathan: hey you ok

shenzi: ye- yeah im o- ok

Nathan: want to sleep with me

shenzi: *blushing even harder* s-s-s-s-s-sure *got on the bed* oh so softed

Nathan: it gets ny soft when you go under the covers

shenzi got under the covers

Nathan: and you'd listen to me

so we were sleeping in the covers and i set the alarm clock to hit 6:50 am, so we went to sleep and shenzi was holding me because she likes me

Nathan: shenzi what are you doing

shenzi: oh trying to get comfortable in the bed

Nathan: oh ok, so you want to get closer to me to get comfy do you

shenzi: yes

Nathan: ok you can

she hugged me and we both fell asleep fast

to be continued...


	2. meeting new friends

in the morning we got up and start to eat breakfast after we ate we went outside to see that weather but someone arrive and it was banzai and ed

banzai: shenzi you ok come run

shenzi: why

banzai: because he beat us

shenzi: so i don't care hes my new friend

banzai: what

she explained why she's my friend

banzai and ed: ohh

banzai: so any friend is with shenzi is a friend of mine

Nathan: thanks

my phone was ringing

Nathan: what's up

employee #2: you have undefined signals attacking a herd of zebras

Nathan: on it *turned to the hyenas* looks like we have a mission let's go

so we went to the undefined signals and it was Amazons attacking a young zebra and the other zebras stopped the mother but she is trying to save her calf

i kicked him and defend the calf

Nathan: get the f*k out of here now

Amazon roars

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: Amazon *turns to Amazon omega and starts growling*

hyenas: woah

so i charged at him and fight like animals fighting over food for at least 5 minutes then a big red manned lion came to the secne and saw the hyenas, growled bat them, then looked at me fighting

Amazon driver: violent strike *jumpkick him then he started to melt*

i was exhausted after fighting then i demorphed and everyone saw me that i was a human and the lion told me to leave

mufusa: get out and never returned *in a angry voice* that goes you too hyenas

banzai: but we-

i walked away because i didn't care, the hyenas followed me back to the house

banzai: lousy mufusa, we saved a zebra for that thing

shenzi looked at me upset

shenzi: hey you okay

Nathan: he doesn't know what he's dealing with

banzai: your wanting to kill him

Nathan: no im here to kill Amazons

shenzi cheered me with cuddling tried to make me smile

Nathan: ok ok you can stop

later

mufusa was thinking what was I'm doing in the pridelands

mufusa: that human, what was he doing here

then his mate sarabi came to him to talked to him

Sarabi: mufusa i heard what happened, you didn't have to do that

mufusa: i know but he was with hyenas

sarabi: that doesn't mean you have to be mean him, listen i want you to bring him here so we can talk

mufusa: ok I'll do it

back with me and the hyenas watching a show: Drake and Josh

shenzi: this is funny

Nathan: yeah f*king hilarious

the door was knocking

Nathan: i got it *opens it, sees mufusa, yells, and shuts the door*

shenzi: what's wrong

Nathan: its mufusa

the hyenas were scared so they were behind me and preparing myself for fighting then mufusa opened the door and he sat down

mufusa: listen im sorry i was a asshole to you, i was being over reacted

Nathan: and why should i believe you

then sarabi joined the conversation

sarabi: because i think you can help us with our problems

Nathan: who are you

banzai: thats sarabi, mufusas mate

Nathan: what do you want from me

sarabi: for you to help us protect the pridelands

Nathan: ok

shenzi: what but Nathan-

Nathan: quite *turned to the lions* i could help you guys save the pridelands

sarabi: thank you, meet us in the morning

Nathan: sure

the lions left, i shut the door, then i looked at the conversation

banzai: are you crazy

Nathan: i protect animals and humans, so i have to do this why do you think im here

shenzi: ok we trust you

Nathan: thanks *looked at the clock* oh it 9:30, i guess we can do something for 30 minutes

banzai: you guys can do watching me and ed are going to sleep on the couch

Nathan: ok *me and shenzi went to my room watch a Drake and Josh*

shenzi: hey Nathan

Nathan: what's up

shenzi kissed me (tongue to tongue action) and so i followed along with it then when we broke up the kiss

shenzi: that was nice, really for round 2

Nathan: uh duh

wee resume kissing then we went under the covers and kept kissing until we sleep they we have a fun time kissing then went asleep

the next morning, i met mufusa sarabi and the other lioness to talk about what going to happen

Nathan: ok so what's the plan

sarabi: maybe if we work together we can save the pridelands that every enemy would take a foot in here again

Nathan: im down

sarabi: were not done yet

mufusa: were not

sarabi whispered in the king ear of what were not done having a conversation

mufusa: oh ok *turned to me* the lioness wants to talked to about it themselves

Nathan: ok

mufusa left

Nathan: so what- *one of the lioness pounce on me* ow hey what was that for for

sarabi: we hear that humans plays with lioness

Nathan: ok-

sarabi: and give them kisses

Nathan: yeah-

sarabi: with their tongues

Nathan: oh f*k me

then they start kissing me one at the time which costing me to sweat for the much stamina i have to handle

then an 10 ant amazons appears

Nathan: more Amazons, hmm to think i would fight again *turned to the lioness* watch and learn

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: omega *turns to Amazon Omega*

so i started to fight the ants but was too easy to kill but they were just serpents, they were not as strong as i was so i killed all of the serpents then o demorphed and walkes up to the lionesses

Nathan: so what do you think

sarabi: actually i was impressed at you fighting skills and killed them

Nathan: oh no they're just serpents that's why I'm strong enough to kill them

sarabi: oh shall we continue

Nathan: oh shit

then the lioness pounced on me and were kissing me again until we sleep

to be continued...


	3. planning a idea

popi went back to the house and the hyenas want to talk to me about something

Nathan: what's up

shenzi: so we saw the lions playing with you

Nathan: uhh yeah but they saw other people kissing other lioness

banzai: ok shenzi want to mate with you

shenzi smacks banzai in the face

shenzi: *blushes hard* shut up

Nathan: you do

shenzi: yes

Nathan: i figure you you're going to said that and i know you love me

shenzi blushes super hard then faints

Nathan: well *puts her on the bed* i guess we can have a guy day

banzai: what's that

Nathan: it's when three bros hangout and have something in common

banzai: cool

so me banzai and ed had a guy and hang out all day and did all sorts of fun things

2 days later

scar told everyone that mufusa and simba died but he lied and he decides to make himself the new king then the hyenas and scar toke over pride rock, that make my Amazon blood boil, later i talked to the girls but then i saw sarabi crying with shenzi on her left and heard there conversation

sarabi: what do you want

shenzi: im sorry for your lost

sarabi: thanks

shenzi: hey maybe we can hang out

sarabi: sure *looked at me* Nathan *both girls ran to me*

Nathan: the f*k is going on

sarabi: scar is the new king of the pridelands and the other hyenas are everywhere and will eat anything it sees

Nathan: shenzi get banzai and ed then find us with the other lioness

shenzi: got it *ran away*

Nathan: let's get the other lioness

sarabi: ok

after shenzi got ed and banzai then me and sarabi called the other lioness, so we all met in a cave that scar and the other hyenas don't know about

lioness #1: what are hyenas doing

Nathan: there going to help us take down scar and the other hyenas, so-

a scream was heard and it was an Amazon boss attacking a small cub, so i punched him away from the Cub

Amazon driver: Omega

Nathan: Amazon *turns to Amazon Omega*

so i start attacking that boss but scar arrive of what the screaming was from

so i finished this quickly

Amazon driver: violent punish *kills him, Amazon dies, then i demorphed*

Nathan: f*king hell *turned to scar* oh crap

scar: so what you doing here human

shenzi and sarabi went infront of me

scar: what are you doing

shenzi: protecting a friend of ours

then another lioness came to see whats going on

???: what do we have here

we all turned to the random lioness

Nathan: uhhhhhhh

shenzi: zira *growling*

scar: ah zira your here to kill the human

zira: no he saved sarafina's cub did he

scar: yeah but-

zira: so we have our thanks to him

scar: ok fine *walks away*

zira: don't worry about him, I'll take caee of it

Nathan: ok thanks zira

when me sarabi shenzi and the cub return back in the cave, the lioness and cubs were Looking at me

Nathan: what

lioness #2: what do you turn into

Nathan: oh i turned into an Amazon rider, is a Amazon that is a hero that helps and saves humans and animals

sarafina: so that's why you saved nala

Nathan: yup, actually shenzi and two other hyenas saw me turned into the rider

shenzi: he's not kidding

lioness #3: that would explain it but what about the plan with scar

sarabi: if we talked about the plan, he would hear the idea and killed all of us include the cubs

Nathan: she's right

so we rest for a bit but sarabi and nala were sad of the death of simba and mufusa then at midnight everyone went to sleep together but i was still awake thing how to fix this, but zira came in and talked to me

zira: hey

Nathan: why did you save me

zira: because sarafina is one of my young friends

Nathan: oh ok

zira: and i want to repay you with something

Nathan: and that would be what

zira: come with me

so i walk with zira in a cave no one used ever, so we went to the cave we talk about zira's repay

zira: so i might have found a way to repay you

Nathan: *turned to her* what is- *zira pounced on me* wyat are you doing

zira: your repayment

she kiss me in the mouth and we have some tongue action then we broke it up

zira: that was amazing

Nathan: uh huh

zira: really for round two *she continues to kiss me threw the night after we kiss for a minute, then we went to sleep we each other like a cute lioness with her human

in the morning, shenzi was looking for me because i left the cave, then she saw me have a conversation with zira, then shenzi ran up us

shenzi: where have you been

i point at zira

shenzi: what did you do

zira: giving him a repayment for saving nala

shenzi: you kissed him didn't you

zira: yep

Nathan: please don't remind me

zira whispered: he loved it

shenzi whispered: i know i did it with him too

zira whispered: do you want to have fun with him tonight

shenzi whispered: sure

so we went back to the lionesses, and have fun with the Cubs, so nala and five other cubs were playing

nala: tag

cub #1: hey

cub #2: she's it

so me zira and shenzi came inside the cave

Nathan: hey what's up

the cubs went back to their parents

sarabi: oh i see shenzi found you and zira

Nathan: yeah but why the cubs hiding

sarafina: because of you yesterday in you battle with the Amazon

Nathan: oh so how can the cubs like me

zira: i know

to be continued...


	4. The ending

so zira had a plan to make the cubs be friends with me, so she gathered the cubs and i sat in front of them, they were scared

zira: it's ok but if you talk to him, he might be able to be your friend

nala: ok aunt zira *walks up to me* um hello

i lifted my hand and pet her in the head, started purring, the cubs were surprised that nala was purring

nala: wow you have magic fingers and it feels nice *clawed me in the hand*

i was grunting in pain but i breath in and out to forget the pain

nala: oh im sorry

Nathan: it's ok

so the other came up to me, played, and climbing on me

then i heard something on the other side of pride rock and put the cubs down* stay here *ran to the other side of priderock and they're were Amazons then puts the driver on*

Amazon driver: Omega

Nathan: Amazon *turned into Amazon Omega*

so i fought the Amazons so it was a hard to handle because i don't want the cubs to be hurt so I pulled a weapon out

Amazon driver: violent break *killed him but 2 other Amazon were coming to us*

so i fight the Amazons and they were tuff because they we bosses and they were strong as fuck, so i killed them then they melt, i demorphed, and then i went to the other cubs and zira, i looked at the Cubs

Nathan: what

nala: that was cool

the cubs were telling of how my fighting was, so we went back to the cave and the cubs were playing with each other while the lionesses were hunting and shenzi was sitting next to me watching the Cubs

shenzi: i think it was a good idea to watch the Cubs while the others are hunting

Nathan: yeah i agree with you

so the lionesses came back and zira lay down next to me

zira: so how were the cubs

Nathan: playing with each other as always

zira: hey thanks for watching the cubs

Nathan: sure

so zira and shenzi pushed me down

Nathan: *yelling under my breath* the f*k are you doing, we can't do it here

zira: i know *lays on my body* hehehe how does it feel

Nathan: something soft

shenzi was sitting and watching me

Nathan: would you help

shenzi: no

Nathan: why

shenzi: because she's playing with you

Nathan: f*k

so the other lioness layed and plaued next to me and after 15 minutes we went to relat for a bit (not sleeping) so then banzai and ed came it and saw up happen

banzai: what's going on

shenzi: playing with our toy

Nathan: help

the boys smiled and left

Nathan: YOU MOTHER F*KING ASSHOLES

then the girls started to kiss me alot and when the cubs left, zira grabed my clothes and took it and the girls saw my boner, think about what to do, thought about, played and mated with me because if someone mate with a lioness, they mate with all of the lionesses, so we mated all night, so the girls slept on and around me while I'll was still awake

Nathan: holy shit

shenzi: how was it

zira: yeah tell us

Nathan: I can't feel my f*king body after that

zira: don't worry, we're still going to still mate with each other

Nathan: oh f*k my life

3 years later, Nala and the other cubs grow up into grown adults, then nala went off to hunt for herself then when she cane back she brought back simba who was still alive

nala: simba is the right king

simba: stand down or fight scar

scar: well uh-

i came in and saw simba alive and was angry at scar because he killed mufusa, then shenzi and zira were standing next to me and we walked down with the other lionesses and simba

nala: Nathan

Nathan: i know scar killed mufusa

everyone: what

Nathan: scar killed him because he was jealous and wanted to take the pridelands into a f*king wasteland

so the war of the pridelands started, so the hyenas expect shenzi banzai and Ed fought with the lionesses then simba chases scar to a cliff and i followed him

simba: murderer

then the fight against Simba and scar broke out and i join in

Nathan: die fucker

scar went over a cliff and got burned the the fire

then rain struck down, then simba used his mighty roar on top of pridelands

then the next morning simba and nala became the king and queen of the pridelands, so shenzi zira and i were more then friends then simba and nala came in

nala: having fun

Nathan: actually we just started, and im proud of you guys, your parents would be proud of you

Simba and nala: thanks

zira and shenzi walked over to simba and Nala and told them about something

Simba: are you two sure about this

they nooded then simba and nala left then me zira and shenzi mated with each other and live happily ever after, then the pridelands was in peace once again then me shenzi and zira had cubs

then Amazons started attacking the pridelands so i was the warrior of the pridelands

Nathan: Amazon *turns into Amazon Omega*

so i stay in Africa with my friends and family animal, so my life is amazing

The End

p.s i making another lion King fanfiction crossover and it will be me vitani and zira, so don't be surprised or mad if you want see do something besides lion King and Amazons, so I'll try make a dragon Ball and a different Kamen Rider story, so after the next one im making a Kamen Rider cross z and lion guard story but the guard with be adults and yes jasiri will be the first one that i will meet with the lion outsiders

so stay turn and wait for me to make the new story


End file.
